


Indulge

by MEGAMILK



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Previous Puppyshipping, Riskshipping - Freeform, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGAMILK/pseuds/MEGAMILK
Summary: Mokuba is seven years his junior, seventeen and standing at a respectable 5'10", yet still wide-eyed and pouty-lipped. Just like his elder brother, he defies all reason and common sense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be attention given to their weight difference ( Mokuba is very thin and gangly, while Joey is naturally filled out ), but I could not come up with a fitting tag for it.

       "Whoa ━ Squirt! It's been forever!" He couldn't help but gape openly, his tone is thick with affection. 

    _Squirt_ didn't quite fit the description anymore, Mokuba easily coming up to his eyes with plenty of time to keep growing. If he was lucky, the kid would be as tall as his brother if not taller ( and hopefully lack some of that imposing malice ). Sharp eyes turned to him - far too familiar but not as haunting - and a full five seconds before recognition flooded them; he could see the visible tensing of muscles as Mokuba restrained himself from lunging for the blonde. Instead, he held out a stiff hand with the tiniest quirk of his lips.

    Joey blinked owlishly, lips parted in confusion before comprehension made a smile tug at his features. Right, of course. Mokuba _Kaiba_. While Joey had hopped around from job to job before settling as a chef ( an amazing job dropped in his lap in the last year from experience alone ), the kid was a Kaiba. He'd been Kaiba's second-hand man for years. He had a reputation to uphold and going around flinging himself into people's arms like he had when he was 10 would probably spark more questions than wholely wanted.

       His smile turned into a full-on wolfish grin. "C'mon now, that's not how ya greet an old pal, right?" His fingers curled around a palm as large as his own - he could cry, this kid was like his little brother all grown up! - and tugged so hard that the Vice President of Kaiba Corp had no choice but to stumble into his arms. It'd be blamed on ol _' unprofessional, no personal-boundaries_ Joey Wheeler. He crushed the boy to his chest, laughing heartily at the startled grunt that came from him. Hands hesitantly settled low on his waist and he clicked his tongue at the awkwardness of it all. Leaving the kid with Kaiba for a few years had definitely tensed him up.

    Even as he thought it, Joey knew he was being unfair and he sighed, pushing Mokuba away until he could grip his shoulders firmly and look him over appraisingly. He didn't miss the wide-eyed look he was given and the way fingers almost grappled for his coat, like he didn't want the contact to end. Mokuba had never been attention starved, Joey knew that much, but he suppressed the urge to raise a brow. If he was anything like his brother, questioning any "slips of judgment" would send him towards the hills before anyone could do anything.

    Instead, he focused on how Mokuba had filled out with age. His shoulders were broadened and his waist pinched, tailored suit accentuating the wide expanse of his chest and trimmed legs perfectly. Sure, his face was still young but it lacked ( most ) of that baby fat that rounded him out as a child. His eyes were wide still, youthful and excited, lacking the sharp quality from moments ago that reminded him of Kaiba. That wild head of hair had been cut to a respectable shoulder-length and pulled into a ponytail that rested at his nape. His grip had been solid and firm and Joey had come to learn that meant a lot about a man in the business world. He looked professional. He looked good.

       "Look at you!" Joey finally gushed, feeling his cheeks warm with just pure joy. "Yer so big now! Feel like I should be callin' ya Kaiba- _sama_ ," The wink he gave sent Mokuba into fits, a sharp laugh and a choked snort, thumping his chest as he tried to breathe. People gave them wide-eyed looks, probably wondering what some rugged blonde in a dirty tee was doing with a sharply pressed business-man like Mokuba. Probably thought he fed him poison or something.

       "Seto would be angry I tamed what he couldn't." For a long moment, Joey stilled. For as long as he hadn't seen Mokuba, he hadn't seen Kaiba either. Their break up had been incredibly violent and televised from one end of the country to the other. Given no choice, Joey had fled. By now everyone had pushed their involvement to the back of their minds - including Joey himself - and he felt nausea well up in his stomach from the joking jab. For a moment, Joey wanted to strike him, but he'd never raise a hand against Mokuba. Said man seemed to catch on to his distress and rushed to rectify the situation. "I-I'm just kidding! You're like a lion, wild and crazy. Anyone who tried would be dead," The kid snorted awkwardly.

       There was something ... more there. "A... A lion?" He echoed incredulously, expression blank. "Tryna butter me up for something?" Suddenly, his head was on a swivel. "Aw man, yer setting me up to see your brother, aren't you? He's gonna come 'round the corner in a second ain't he?"

    A second passed. Another. No Kaiba in sight.

       Without another missed beat, Mokuba swam into his vision again. He was grinning now too, but his eyes were shaded. Guarded. It was a familiar look and Joey averted his eyes as his chest constricted harshly. "Come to dinner with me." It wasn't a question.

       Oh ... well that wasn't bad at all! He spared a glance at his watch and out his peripheral, he caught the flabbergasted looked sent his way. Whether it was because he had an actual, decent wristwatch or because someone was actually hesitating in accepting an offer from _him_ , Joey didn't know, but he didn't cover his laugh. "Ya know I'm not one to pass up free food!" He scoffed almost scoldingly but his eyes twinkled in amusement. The tense moment had past and he was eager to settle comfortably. "I'm _weak,_ Mokuba! Don't take advantage of me."

       All at once Mokuba seemed to relax and Joey didn't notice he was so wound up tight until then. His shoulders dropped like the air had been punched from him and his entire face brightened. He even seemed to be standing taller. Jokingly, Mokuba offered his arm with a wag of his eyebrows and with an over exaggerated curtsy, Joey took it. Mokuba seemed delighted and he figured it was because none of the formal men here would ever play along with something as silly as this.

    And that was why he was Joey Wheeler now. An American name left people with low expectations, ones he could surpass and surprise people with, or simply abide by and slide by with no more than a glance.  

    Mokuba led him to a sleek car only ten steps away and he made to climb into the back, figuring behind those black tinted windows was a patient driver, but Mokuba surprised him by opening the passenger side door for him and sliding to the other side. Joey stared a little longer, taking in the make and model. Cars weren't quite his thing, he preferred motorcycles, but he recognized a personal car when he saw one. This wasn't just a nondescript car, this was _Mokuba's car_.

    With a whistle, the blonde turned to him. "Whoa, this your ride?" Mokuba nodded proudly in confirmation. "Sheeh kid, ya really made it for yourself," He smiled fondly and the brunette looked at him in almost confusion as they settled into their seats. "I'm real proud of ya."

     The younger Kaiba brother fiddled with the keys hesitantly before starting the car and pulling out. "How did you know I got it myself?" When Joey shot him a confused look, he elaborated and purposefully avoided his gaze. "Seto buys my things most of the time." There was a hint of something that wasn't quite bitterness in his tone and the blonde wracked his brain for what to do, what to say. Seto usually bought his things-- but Mokuba bought this car. 

        Right. "Cause you're Mokuba freakin' Kaiba!" He cried indignantly and Mokuba nearly swerved from his outburst, shooting him wide-eyed looks. There was an angry honk from somewhere behind them. "You work just as hard as your brother an' have been for a long while. Don't pretend like you don't stay up til the wee hours of the morning tapping away on that computer o' yours. I've dragged ya away from them just like I had to do with your brother. Yer deserve some credit." A blush was bleeding into the boys face and Joey couldn't resist. He reached out and ruffled his hair, easily sending large bits springing from the hairband. "Huh! Guess you ain't all that tamed neither!" He snickered. 

       Mokuba looked mortified, face red and hair awry with lips pressed thin. But, Joey could see the joy clearly in his eyes and knew things would be okay.


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was going to be a mostly PWP, but the nice comments I received made me decide to do a little something more ... plot oriented.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ... that said, I'm awful at plotting things and usually rush situations so I don't know how good it'll be haha.

        "You haven't changed."

    This place wasn't the fanciest Joey had ever been drug to and he couldn't have been more relieved. While privacy had never been his highest concern and the spotlight didn't bother him, flaunting himself or pretending he wasn't a kid who grew up flat out poor had always discomforted him. He didn't need - nor _want_ \- several hundred dollars spent on some dime-sized portion of steak. Who got full off that anyway? It was a waste in his opinion. 

       "Whaddya mean?" The blonde tipped his head up to gaze at the teen across the table, fork raised to his lips. He was practically salivating over the pasta before him, but he reigned in his hunger to pay attention.

       Mokuba was smiling, gazing at him as if he were looking fondly through an old family album. The nostalgia was evident. "I was hoping nii-sama didn't crush your spirit, and he didn't."

    That was heavy talk for a dinner after meeting up for the first time in four years. In Mokuba's presence, considering it'd been the last time they saw one another, the memory was fresh and stung like a picked scab.  His fork clattered noisily against the plate as he dropped it, dragging a hand through his hair until his bangs were pulled off his face and he could breathe.

       "Kid━" He caught the disapproving look and couldn't help the quirk of his lips, " _Mokuba_ , I ain't here to talk about your brother. Really, I'm not here for _any_ reason, but catching up with _you_ would be nice, y'know?"

    The dark-haired teen floundered, cheeks reddened and eyebrows pinched as he glared at the table. Really, Joey didn't think anyone had the privilege of seeing a Kaiba blush more than he had.

       "I was promoted to Vice President last year," He said in a rush as if the words had been punched out of him. His promotion had been all over the news and the blonde smiled lightly at his anxious babbling. "Kaiba Corp has been doing well this quarter. We have a lot of projects rolling in ever since nii-sama let me implement paid intern services. He didn't believe young people had a lot to offer unless they graduated with several degrees. I had to remind him he was younger than a lot of them when he took over the company." Mokuba spoke fondly of his brother, tone thick with love and affection and most of all pride. 

       Joey snickered and that made the younger look up in question. "That's fun an all, but you know business never stuck with me!" His tongue poked out from between his lips and he leaned back against his plush seat. "C'mon Mokuba, tell me about you. Unless you've become the company like your brother?" He rose a playful brow, but his heart squeezed painfully at the thought of Mokuba slaving over a desk for the rest of his days long after Kaiba passed away. "Any cute girls ya interested in? Or maybe..." He leaned in conspiratorially, " _Boys?_ Ya still got that crush on Yug'?"

    The reaction was instantaneous. The teen smacked a hand over his mouth, scowling in that familiar way, a look that intensified once Joey swiped his tongue across his palm. Once Joey was released, he laughed quietly, mindful of the people around them. Mokuba grumbled at him, bottom lip jutting as he dropped his chin onto his raised hand.

       "It wasn't a _crush_. I enjoyed how he dueled is all!" He defended vehemently, "That's like sayingnii _-_ sama had a crush on him." Evidently, Joey's face had done something because Mokuba's suddenly twisted as if he'd swallowed curdled milk. "No, no way. No way you thought--"

       "We _all_ did! Tha whole gang! He was so hard up on dueling him that we thought it was a ploy to get his attention." Joey wiped a tear from his eye at the memory. Yugi had been so terrified when Honda off-handedly joked about Kaiba being in love with him, and Joey's goading hadn't helped. Even Anzu had teased him, up until the King of Games paled enough to fall into a faint. "We tried to get Yug' to duel him more after that so we could see, but he wouldn't budge. In fact, he stopped altogether, I think."

       "Are you telling me that was the time when Yugi avoided Seto for half a year? He was so ANGRY all the time! No one could handle it," The teen muffled a laugh into his hand, shaking his wild hair. After Joey had gotten his hand in it, it'd been easier to simply let the mess free from the clutches of the hair tie. He looked like a wild animal.

       Joey neatly stuck a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. Mm, food. "Kaiba Corp can come up with the best technology there is, but they still can't find ya some hair gel, huh?" 

       Mokuba shrugged as if to say _"what can you do?"_ but his nonchalance gave way to a grin. "Oh, I use plenty. My hair might be everywhere, but it's soft and luscious," He spoke like he was in a shampoo commercial, lips pursed and eyes hooded like the models selling the product. The both of them quickly fell into stifled giggles and thumped their chests to gather their bearings. "But, really. It drives the boards of directors up the wall to see me untrimmed and proper. It gives me freedom."

    That's something Joey could understand all too well and he couldn't help but smile lightly in return. Conversation quieted down considerably and they tucked into their meals with vigor. Joey had been out and about all day before Mokuba had come across him and only now did he realize just how starving he was. Thankfully he managed to retain some of his teachings from Kaiba's "training," and at least was neat about it and chewed with his mouth firmly shut. 

    Their silence was companionable and something the blonde found himself greatly appreciating. Sure, he was rambunctious and ill-mannered, but even he enjoyed some peace and quiet. The day had been abuzz with noise and cheerful reunions that scrambled his mind likes eggs for breakfast. Seeing all his old pals had made his heart thud and his head ache in a way he couldn't stand and the quiet helped him finally ease into everything. All at once guilt and anxiety had gripped him in their presence and he had waited with bated breath for them to suddenly turn on him.

    Guilt had only further eaten away at him with that thought. Here he was, doubting his friends over an asshole like Kaiba. Not even all the money in the world could convince his friends to send word of his return. They'd all had enough of Kaiba it seemed after his speedy departure.

    Out of nowhere, the spoon next to his plate begun to clatter violently and he looked over as Mokuba plucked up his vibrating phone from the table. He stared at it for a long moment. His eyes narrowed a fraction and the sweet blue-greys darkened a hue or two before he silenced its noise. The exchange meant little to the blonde but he drummed his fingertips against the tabletop before perking up suddenly enough to startle his companion. 

       "Hey, gimmie your number, Mokuba!" Joey dug around in his pockets and rose a brow at the sharp inhale across the side of the table. When he fished his phone free, Mokuba looked around suspiciously before plucking the ancient technology from his grasp instead. "A flip phone, Joey?" Mokuba looked almost offended as he violently jabbed in what Joey could only assume were his digits. 

       "What can I say? I'm one of those ... hipsters or whatever. Bringing back the old times," He grinned crookedly,  raising his shoulders in a helpless shrug. Mokuba chuckled breathily and after his phone buzzed again and he slid Joey's back across the table, Joey assumed he'd sent himself a message to get the elder man's number as well. Sparing a glance down at his phone, Joey made a face at the kissy emoji that greeted him. What a cheeky bastard. 

       "I can get you a cooler phone!" The teen curled his lips, bringing his glass of wine to them a moment later. You could get anything when you were Mokuba Kaiba. "Your birthday is soon, isn't it? It'll be a gift!"

       The Kaiba's had quickly caught on that it had to be some type of holiday for him to accept expensive things willingly. He'd never gotten accustomed to being "spoiled." If it wasn't food and snacks or maybe the occasional cool ass pair of brand name kicks, he had a hard time just taking something. At some point, Mokuba more than Kaiba, they'd started listing foreign holidays to get him to accept things. "It is, but it ain't much of a gift if you already told me what you're getting." Mokuba looked so crestfallen that he almost felt bad enough to give in. Instead, he started explaining.

       "The cheaper stuff is easier on my eyes," It was hard to admit it but the kid had been his friend for a long time. The rest of the gang had already been told. "It's too early to tell, but ... I've been maybe thinking I'm getting hit late with what Shizuka had. The doctor's say it might just be stress, but...." He offered a half shrug, averting his eyes.

    Across the table was so eerily silent that for the briefest of moments he felt his heart constrict and feared he'd been abandoned at the slightest sign of weakness. Fingers hesitantly ghosted over his own and his eyes snapped back in surprise, blinking as they clashed with cold heat. The Vice President's face was stoic but his eyes blazed with fierce compassion that contrasted sharply with the gentleness of his digits as they curled around his own to cradle his hand. 

       "Jounouchi." A sharp inhale. Right, he hadn't told Mokuba about his name change. He wet his lips nervously, struggling to maintain eye contact. "Jou, as soon as you hear anything, you'll come straight to me." It wasn't an offer nor was it a question and Joey felt his face twist and his lips pull into a half snarl. Mokuba squeezed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "We were almost too late for Shi-chan, Jou. I know you like to do things on your own but I'm old enough to stand by your side too now. I won't be burdened or anything like that. I'll only be burdened if I know there's something I could've done but I wasn't able to."

    Surprisingly, it was Mokuba who looked away first. He dropped his gaze to the table and there was color in his cheeks. Joey frowned, hoping the boy wasn't attempting to suppress tears. Tentatively he squeezed the hand in his own and the teen snuck a glance up at him. How he managed to be both misty-eyed and apathetic, Joey didn't know. Must be a Kaiba talent, to appear so raw yet unaffected.

       "C'mon kid," It was almost a coo and Mokuba scowled at him, face only further reddening. "I'll be fine, geez. Don't get your thousand dollar panties in a bunch. Now get back to eating. I'll waste your brother's money in a second, but you worked hard for this meal," He winked and the dark haired boy across from him straightened and beamed in response. 

       "I make enough to even get you seconds. Aren't I grand?" Joey could've easily made a joke - _you're worth way more than a grand_ \- but instead, he focused on the tingling in his fingers after their handhold had been broken. He flexed the digits and shook off the numbness, following Mokuba's lead as he dug into his food.


End file.
